


The Company

by InsaneHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Female Characters, Gen, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: After a difficult life, Alexandra has been employed by her old friend, Aaron Burr. There's just one catch: she needs to dress like a man!Follow Alex trying to figure out how to navigate workplace relationship and this enormous building.





	The Company

Alexandra Hamilton pulled at the uncomfortably tight collar. She felt the rough fabric scratch her skin again, and she squirmed in her hard seat. The rickety desk creaked as she touched it.

“Do we have to wear these suits?” she asked for about the tenth time that morning. Sitting at his large and expensive desk across from her, Aaron Burr sighed, putting aside his pen and massaging his temples. He was a appeared as a relatively normal man, with light brown skin and a shaved head. He was known for his patience, but Alexandra somehow brought out the worst in him. Knowing ignoring her would only lead to endless pestering, he responded.

“Yes Alex, we do.”

“Can’t we just… wear t-shirts?” 

Burr shook his head at the pure incompetence of his assistant. 

“No,” his tone making it clear this was the end of the conversation. Evidently, Alex did not get it, because she continued.

“I still don’t understand why I have to pretend to be a man,” Alexandra said, unconsciously touching her chest binder. Burr spoke in a carefully measured tone.

“Because, Alex, I have a wife.”

Alex tilted her head, slightly confused.

“Why does it matter?”

“Theodosia will grow suspicious as to why I haven’t introduced you and it looks bad if you are a woman.” 

Alex shook her head.

“She’s going to find out sometime, you may as well tell her.”

“No, she doesn’t need to know. Anything.” 

Alex froze, thoughts whirling about. Had he really not...

“You haven’t told your wife about… that?”

Burr’s jaw clenched.

“No, in fact I have not.”

“Christ Burr, you can’t go keeping secrets from her.”

“I wasn’t aware that I needed advice for my marriage,” Burr snapped coldly. Alex stood and slowly made her way to the front of Burr’s desk.

“I’m just saying, trust is built on honesty.”

“I have never once lied to her.”

“You know what I mean!”

Burr glared up at the insufferable woman for a few seconds, before sighing and slumping, squishing the cushions under his butt further.

“It’s… hard to bring it up. I’m not sure if she’ll accept it.”

“Burr, have some faith. She’s your wife! I’m sure she’ll understand. If she divorces just because of that then she doesn’t deserve you. And none of that was your fault.”

“I’ll start believing that when you do.”

Alexandra’s lips formed a small frown.

“That’s different. What I did was inexcusable.”

“You were trying to help, and it worked out fine in the end.”

“I pushed you into an unfamiliar world, without the slightest warning, against your will, to fend for yourself. You were so young, and you had nothing.”

“I had money.”

“Neither of us knew that.”

There was a long silence, the two locked in a silent battle of wills. After it became clear neither side would give in, Burr changed the topic.

“Theodosia isn’t the only reason you have to dress like this.”

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

Burr put his elbows on the table, regaining his posture and slowly rubbed his palms together. He only did that when he was trying to get a point across without offending anyone. 

“In the law firm I am known for… keeping to myself. There are many people who have tried to flatter me before, but none of them have succeeded. Hiring a lady no one knows for such a high position so suddenly will undoubtedly cause rumors.”

“I’m sure rumours will still go around regardless of my gender.”

“Yes, but they will hopefully be less… inappropriate.”  
Alex flushed as she realized where Burr was coming from. Now that she thought about it, he did make sense.

“I see.”

“It would be best if you kept under the radar for a few months. Seeing this, I tailored the job so it’s almost impossible to get in trouble.”

“Don’t you have any trust in me?”

“No.”

Alex put a mock hand over her heart.

“You wound me.”

Rolling his eyes at her theatrics, Burr continued,  
“Now, the common company structure is like this. The normal workers and interns are at the bottom. They work on the lowest level, doing normal assignments. Next are the managers, who supervise the workers. Then there are the supervisors, who are the manager’s manager. Then there’s Angelica, who basically takes care of all of that.”

“Meanwhile, there’s our side, where we handpick talented workers from the common side. The workload almost doubles, and most switch back. Each manager on this side are called SP's and look after the ones they’ve chosen, but the only the SPs who output the most average work get to speak at meetings.”

“The President presides over everyone, and Angelica and the two most accomplished SPs of that month debate over where to lead the company.”

Alex slowly nodded, absorbing all the information. She was quiet for about ten seconds, which Burr quietly thanked the gods for. Getting Alex to shut up was not an easy task.

“Okay, so who do I have to listen to?” Alex asked.

“Me and the President. Though you’re socially inclined to obey all the the SPs. And Angelica. You don’t have to listen to her, but if you value your life….”

“Obey as in…”

“Following their instructions.”

“Burr, I can’t carry out any dumb shi-”

“No swearing,” Burr cut in. “The President’s very strict on this.”

Alex gave him a disbelieving look.

“You can’t be serious.”

“People have been fired before.”

Alex grumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like cursing. Then she brightened.

“Who can I order around?” 

“No one.”

Alex visibly deflated.

“Are you sure, Burr?”

“I made this position myself, so yes.”

“So I’m basically a glorified guinea pig?”

“Your words.”

Alex groaned and slumped against the back of her chair.

“Did you design it just so I wouldn’t have any real power?”

A pause.

“Wait, really?”

“Where is the work I assigned to you?” Burr demanded, a little too quickly. Alex rolled her eyes and placed a thick bundle of papers on Burr’s desk. 

“I’m going to grab a coffee.”

Alex easily opened the door and strolled down the hallway. Burr was momentarily dumbstruck at how fast Alex had finished. He had only assigned it 2 hours ago. With an expert eye, he scanned through the leaflets, finding nothing wrong. Rather the opposite, it was incredible. No wonder King had wanted to keep her. As his thoughts wandered over to Alex again, he was struck by a thought. Had he ever showed her where the kitchen was?

 

“Dammit, why is this building so large?” Alex muttered to herself. She had been walking for at least 10 minutes, and she hadn’t found a single person. She had thought of going back to Burr’s office to ask, but the maze-like hallways ensured she would never find her way. No matter how long she took though, she doubted Burr would fire her.

She was honestly amazed at how much Burr was risking for her. Currently, he had a nice house, a wife, a clean record, and a fulfilling job. If the truth got out, he would most definitely get fired, his record would be stained, and he would strain the spouse relationship he had. To top it all off, she had single handedly destroyed his life once, then turned up on his doorstep years later. Even if they had an old friendship, which Alex had also broken, there was no doubt in her mind that she owed him. Big time. The best thing Alex could do to repay him is to make sure this never got out.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Alex almost jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, coming face to face with another lady. She took taller than Alex, though most did, with chocolate skin and curly black hair. Her eyes burned with unmatched strength. She somehow emitted an aura that promised to murder anyone who messed with her. Outfitted in a pink blazer and long skirt, she was the perfect blend of beauty, eloquence, and terror.  
More importantly, if she knew, Alex had ruined Burr’s life within 3 hours of being hired. Alex swallowed before asking,

“What do you mean?”

The lady’s eyebrows knitted together in a way that somehow spoke what she was feeling. Are you really that stupid?

“This is the top floor. It is reserved for the higher-ups, such as myself. Interns are not allowed here. How did you even get up here?”

Alex let out a breath of relief. Thank god. Alex realized the lady was waiting for an answer, and she composed herself.

“I’m not an intern, and I was looking for the kitchen.”  
Disbelief and curiosity crossed the lady’s face, but she simply motioned with a sheaf of papers for him to follow. Alex had to half run to keep up with her. How was she walking so fast in high heels?

“What’s your name?” Alex wheezed out. The lady’s eyebrow rose. Why were her eyebrows so expressive?

“You truly don’t know?”

“No. I don’t know anyone, not really.”

“That’s odd. I am sure that everyone has heard of me.”

Alex sucked in a breath. Perhaps noticing her discomfort, the taller woman changed the subject.

“How old are you?” 

“23. Why?”

“You don’t look a day older than 19.”

Alex half shrugged.

“People always said I looked young.”

“Truly. So what do you work as?”

“Uhhh… Burr’s assistant.”

The lady froze in her tracks, almost making Alex crash into her. She spun around and stared at Alex for a long moment. Just when Alex was starting to feel nervous, the lady bursting out laughing. Alex just stared at the sight of this formerly seemingly eloquent woman having to lean against the wall for support. Then the lady just suddenly stopped.

“Oh my gosh, you’re serious.”

“Of course I am.”

The lady clapped her on the shoulder, her gaze sympathetic.

“I don’t know who told you that, but they’re playing a prank on you.”

“But I heard it directly from Burr.”

“They sure tricked you good. Here, I’ll give you a treat for making me laugh.”

With that she took off again. Alex had no choice but to follow her, or die trying to get out of this labyrinth. They came to a stop before a massive double door, clearly the office of someone important. The lady simply pushed her way inside without knocking. Alex trailed behind her.

Sunlight shone through the massive window, illuminating the room. Along one side there was a shelf, filled with thick books. A lamp stood to one side. All the furniture looked rather expensive, especially the massive mahogany desk.

A tall man with wide shoulder blades sat there. He radiated an aura of authority; his very presence seeming to command respect. His skin was a deep brown, his lips were pinched in an unforgiving frown on his stoic face, looking professional and eternally disapproving. Alex felt a sinking feeling in his chest as she realized who this must be.

“Mr. President,” the lady said in a sing-song voice, confirming Alex’s fears. “I finished the research.”

“Thank you, Angelica,” the President replied, taking the papers from her, though his eyes were fixed on Alex.  
He was in a room with both the President and Angelica? Alex cursed her luck. She wasn’t sure who she should be more afraid of. Burr had implied Angelica would kill him, but the President had the power to fire Burr. 

“Who is this?” the President asked Angelica, gesturing at Alex.

“Just a lost intern,” Angelica purred.

“I’m Burr’s assistant,” Alex blurted out.

Alex could swear that the President’s lips twitched upwards, a brief lapse of his control. Angelica burst into another round of giggling, leaning against the desk. Alex was sure if she herself did that, she would be fired in an instant.

“I suggest you report this incident to your immediate supervisor so they can administer proper punishment,” the President said seriously, as if reading from a textbook.

Alex felt her muscles tense. Why was it so hard to believe?

“Burr told me, personally, that I was his assistant.”  
The President turned to Angelica for an explanation, who tried to speak in between her fits of laughter. She finally managed to choke out a response.

“I want to meet whoever tricked him. They would make for a good sales rep.” 

The President noncommittally nodded along in agreement.

“I’m not lying! You can go ask Burr!” Alex squawked indignantly.

“If you keep being so naive, you won’t last long in this company,” Angelica reprimanded. Before Alex could object further, the President interrupted.

“What is your name?”

“Alex Hamilton,” Alexandra muttered half truthfully. Angelica closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.

“I don’t recall you, and I know almost everyone at this company. How long have you worked here?” she asked.

“I started this morning.”

The President nodded in understanding.

“That would explain it. Has anyone given you a tour yet?”

“You need a tour?” Alex asked.

“Considering he were wandering around the top corridors a couple minutes ago, I’d say he needs one,” Angelica said. The President turned to Angelica.

“It is standard protocol for someone to show the new recruits around.”

She raised her arms in defense.

“As I said, I didn’t know anyone had been hired. I’ll give him over to a manager. Then I’m going to grab a coffee from the kitchen. I’d kill for John’s mocha right about now.”

“Can you get one for me too?” Alex asked. She didn’t understand why they stared at her as if she’d grown an extra head. The President shook his head.

“Angelica, I believe you have some work that needs attention.”

“On it.”

Angelica bascially grabbed Alex, rushing her out into the hall, and slamming the door behind her. She gave Alex a wondering smile.

“I’ve never seen someone talk to the President like that!”

“What did I do wrong?”

“Ask for a coffee, contradict what we said, etc.,etc.”

“I am going to be fired?” Alex asked. Angelica shook her head as she started walking. Alex followed anxiously.

“The President likes you.”

“How can you tell?”

“For one, you still have your job. He probably would’ve fired any other intern.”

Alex scowled, but gave up on trying to convince Angelica that he was Burr’s assistant.

“How was that supposed to be a treat?” Alex grumbled. Angelica smirked.

“The President knows you exist now.”

“At the risk of getting fired.”

“You have guts. That’s good, but you’re going to dig your grave if you keep going on like this.”

Angelica stopped at a set of elevators, pressing the button to call the elevator.

“Since I forgot to give you a guide, ask for James Madison. He’s one of the best, but he’ll probably be in the common kitchen.”

“You guys have separate kitchens?”

“Of course.”

“How rich is this company?”

“More than you imagine.”

The elevator dinged and opened. Alex stepped inside, but Angelica didn’t follow.

“It’s the bottom floor. Good luck.”

As Alex pressed the button and the door closed, she realized that she was getting even further from Burr’s office. Maybe she’d look around, get to know how things worked, and come back later. She’d probably already finished all her work for today anyways.  
The door opened and she stepped out. Contrast to the desolate top floor, the bottom floor was milling with people. None of them seemed to have the time for her, so she just started wandering around. She’d find the kitchen soon enough.

“OH **** I’M SCREWED!”

No one seemed to notice the yell, despite Burr’s warning about cursing. Curious, she followed the swearing to an office. She stuck her head in. A freckled man sat at a desk, surrounded by a mountain of papers, trying to sort through all of them. Another man, taller and charismatic, was on the floor with even more files. There was even a football-like player on the couch, typing furiously away at his computer, who seemed to be the swearer.

“****, WE ONLY HAVE 20 MORE MINUTES!”

“We know Herc!” Freckles shouted back.

“Mon ami, calm down,” Charisma added.

“But we’ll never get this bull**** done in time!” Herc continued, quieter. “And Lee does this to us every week!”

“Still, mon ami, you should not swear.”

Alex, with her terrible social skills, decided this would be a good moment to cut in.

“Do you guys know where the kitchen is?”

All of them looked at her simultaneously. There was a moment of silence before Freckles dived at her.

“That jack*** Lee assigned us mountains of work! Help us!” It wasn’t as if Alex had a choice as Freckles dragged her in. They sorted through an unbelievable amount of paperwork. Alex reached over to grab another, only to find there was none left. Freckles and Charisma were lying on the floor, obviously exhausted. Herc had just finished up and turned to Alex.

“Thanks, man. Lee is a pile of **** sometimes.”

“No problem. Why was there so much paperwork?”

“Lee and I fought a couple months ago. Ever since, he’s found excuses to load us with mounds of work,” Freckles responded.

“By the way, mon ami, what is your name?” 

“Alex. My name is Alex Hamilton.”

“Are you new?” Herc asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m Hercules, the one with all the Freckles is John, and the tall frenchman is-”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” the tall one finished. Alex just stared at him.

“Or so he says, but everyone just calls him Lafayette,” John assured. “You don’t have to memorize his long ass name.” 

Lafayette gave John an indignant glare.

“It is not, as you say, long ass, it is parfait, like me.”

John simply rolled his eyes. 

“Do you guys know where the kitchen is?” Alex repeated, remembering her earlier goal.

“I’ll show you!” Freckles sat up eagerly. “I’m good at making coffee. I’ll make you one!”

“Yes!” Alex cried, all energy suddenly restored. The two rushed out, leaving Lafayette and Hercules alone.

“I’ve never seen anyone finish that fast without making a single mistake,” Herc commented. Lafayette nodded.

"Oui, mon ami, he might be the best at this company.”  
“I wonder which SP will get him.”

John and Alex stepped inside the huge, no, enormous kitchen. The floor was polished to a shine, the walls were scrubbed spotless, and the counters were immaculate. They had a huge table, like something in Hogwarts great hall, and pretty good food. Alex could only imagine what the higher kitchen looked like. The workers were milling about, murmuring quietly.  
John confidently took his place behind a counter, and everyone immediately rushed towards them. Alex was pushed to the ground as the workers clambered to order. John shook his head.

“No can do, I’m only making coffee for my friends today.”

The crowd grumbled, slowly dispersing. John offered Alex a hand up, which Alex gladly accepted.

“Your coffee is that good?” Alex asked, noticing the envious glares he received. John snorted.

“What kind of coffee do you like?”

“Normal black coffee.”

“Coming right up.” John whizzed around, pausing only for a moment before setting a cup before Alex. Alex picked it up and took a sip. The bitter flavour wrapped around her tongue, flavours exploded in her mouth, and she was in coffee heaven.

She couldn’t stop drinking, and the smirk on John’s face only grew wider. Alex finally set down her cup, completely empty.

“How was it?” John asked innocently, as if he really didn’t know.

“Jesus, that was delicious.”

John grabbed the cup and quickly made another, setting it down in front of Alex. She gave him a nervous look.

“How much is it?” she asked, genuinely worried. She would bet people would spent thousands on that incredible coffee. Of course, her pricing might be a bit high since she was a coffee addict.

“Ten dollars each, but these are on the house.”

“But-”

“You helped me and Laf and Herc with work. You deserve it.”

Alex accepted, draining the cup once again.

“Damn, this coffee. You could make a living off it.”

“That’s the reason no one helps us with work. Everyone wants me to get fired so I can become their personal barista.”

“Really? That must suck.”

“Yeah, some of the SPs have tried to hire me just ‘cause of my coffee, but Angelica stopped them.”  
“Angelica? How big was it?”

“They had a meeting, with the president and SPs, just to decide.”

Alex couldn’t help but snicker. John joined in. The clock chimed, and John jumped.

“Fudge! Sorry! I gotta go!” he rushed out, leaving Alex to her own devices. She decided to wash the cup and place it into the dishwasher. Clearly, a simple task. However, she somehow managed to yank the drawer of the washer out. As she struggled to replace it, a coughing man wheeled behind the counter, bearing an empty cup of his own. He watched Alex struggle for a few second before fixing it himself.

“Thanks,” Alex said. 

“No problem,” the man returned, taking out a handkerchief.

“Alex Hamilton.”

“James Madison, SP.”

“James!” Alex exclaimed. “You’re James Madison?”

“Is that a problem?” James asked.

“No, of course not! Angelica told me that you’re supposed to show me around!”

“Really?” James checked his phone. “I suppose I am.”

“Great! I thought that it’d take a while to find you! How do you find your way around this place?”

“Practice.”

James led her out of the kitchen and started explaining the companies layout. He completed the whole lower floor, and had gotten into describing some of the companies less desirable people before a man crossed their path.

“Well if it isn’t shorty,” the man sneered, “and a new friend. Tell me, shorty number two, how are you enjoying the view from down there?”

Alex almost jumped on this stranger for insulting her and James, but the latter caught her eye and shook his head. Don’t fight. She had never been good at that.

“Very well, thank you Lee,” James answered calmly. That set off bells in Alex’s mind. James had described Lee as not being able to do his own job properly. John hadn’t liked Lee either.

“I guess birds of a feather flock together,” Lee continued. “Or in this case, short people.”

“In that case, I’m sure that your friends are all jerks!” Alex blurted out. Lee appeared stunned as Alex refused to shut up.

“Let me tell you something, you arrogant, self important, pompous, irresponsible, incompetent retard. No matter how tall I am, I swear that I could kick your butt at this job. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just a vain coward who can’t do his job properly, gives massive amounts of paperwork to his workers and takes the credit for it, and lets personal vendettas get in the way. I’m not sure why you haven’t been fired yet, you idiotic-”

She was cut off by James elbowing her in the ribs. Aware that she had gotten carried away, she obediently followed James away from Lee, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. After they had walked far enough, James burst out laughing, punctuated by small coughs. 

“That was hilarious! That was possibly the only time Lee has ever been told off by an intern!” James wheezed. Alex decided not to argue the intern part.

“Truly? Hasn’t anyone else been provoked by his bull?”  
James sobered up.

“Yes, but he’s a senior supervisor. He could fire anyone lower than him, and at least make trouble for those who get in his way. Washington can’t get rid of him because his dad donates large amounts of money. “

“Wait, does that mean he’ll fire me?” Alex seriously doubted that Burr would let that slide.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know who you are, so it’ll take a few days.”

James patted her on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’ll tell Angelica not to fire you. Consider it my repayment for tearing Lee to pieces.”

Though Alex didn’t think that Lee could fire her, she still thanked James. He shook his head.

“No problem.”

James’ phone suddenly started buzzing. Though he tried to ignore it, the sender was persistent. Sighing, James checked his phone.

“Who is it?” Alex asked curiously.

“My friend Thomas,” James replied, quickly typing a response on his phone. “He wants to know where I am.”

A tall, dark Virginian with a magenta coat swung around the corner. He was young, but carried a cane that clacked against the hard floor as he walked. His clothes probably cost most than her monthly rent. There was this swagger to his step, his nose pointed upwards as if he were looking down on the rest of the world. Alex instantly disliked him. His eyes alighted upon James.

“Jemmy!”

James sighed, but he couldn’t help the small smile on his lips.

“Yes, Thomas?”

“Here’s the paperwork!”

While James scanned the sheets thrust into his hands, Thomas finally noticed Alex. After a moment, he asked,  
“Who is this, Jemmy?”

Before James could formulate an answer, Alex snapped, 

“I’m still here. You can ask me.”

The temperature of the hallway dropped 5 degrees as the smile dropped from the tall Virginians face.

“I didn’t think I needed to address a mere intern,” he sneered. 

“Why does everyone think I’m an intern?” Alex snapped. “I’ll have you know that I’m not an intern or a worker. Secondly, interns could be hardworking people fighting their way up, so treat them with more respect. They’re humans too.”

Their argument devolved into a shouting match. James stood at the side, looking increasing uncomfortable. Luckily, no one came to see what was going on. With a huff, Alex turned away from the two.

“I can’t even talk with you!”

“Likewise. Come on, Jemmy.” The Virginians left, leaving Alex alone. Alex realized she didn’t know the way back, and reconsidered calling Thomas a dumb***. Nah, it was worth it.

After what seemed like an eternity of roaming the empty halls, she finally came upon the elevator. Thank goodness! She went inside, but the elevator need a special pass to make it to the top floor. She faintly remembered Burr sliding a card in and out before they went up. How could she get back?

She waited awkwardly beside the elevator before a pretty girl with black hair, and kind eyes approached. The girl gave Alex a winning smile and punched the elevator button.

“Hello, my name’s Eliza. What’s yours?”

“Alex Hamilton. Say, are you going to the top?”

She cocked her head questioningly.

“Yes?”

“Could you give me a ride?” Alex tried to justify her request. “This is my first day, and the guy who hired me must’ve forgotten to give me one of those cards.”

Alex reasoning sounded suspicious, but Eliza let it go with a small laugh.

“Of course!” 

They stepped into the elevator. As the elevator rose, Alex asked, 

“What job do you have?”

“Oh, I don’t work on the top. I'm just giving my sister her lunch.” 

“Then how do you have a card?”

“Angelica gave me a copy of her card.”

Alex spun around in alarm.

“You’re Angelica’s sister?” Alex’s brain went into overdrive as she reviewed her memories, trying to find if she, had any point, insulted this woman. 

“Yes. I would appreciate if you treated me the same. I don’t like being valued because of my sister.”

Alex nodded cautiously.

“Sure, but you have to promise Angelica won’t kill me if I offend you.”

“Deal.” Perhaps anxious to change the subject, Eliza asked, “What do you work as? I’ve never heard of someone working on the top on their first day.”

“Burr’s assistant.”

Eliza’s face morphed into one of shock. She sputtered out,

“B-Burr’s assistant?!”

“Yeah.”

“How?!”

“Is there anything wrong with that?”

Sensing she had offended Alex, Eliza hastily reassured,  
“No! No, not at all. I was just surprised. Burr has been in the company for two years, and he’s yet to hire anyone.”

“Yup, that sounds like Burr,” Alex nodded wryly. The elevator came to a halt, and they stepped out.

“It was nice to meet you!” Eliza smiled.

“The pleasures all mine. By the way, do you know where Burr’s office is?”

Eliza giggled, perhaps amused at the fact Alex was lost.

“Down that hallway, take the second left, then the third right. It should be just around the corner.”

Alex committed it to memory.

“Bye, then,” Eliza waved as she went down the opposite hallway.

“Bye!”

Alex happily skipped into Burr’s office, where she found Burr still working.

“Hey Burr!”

The stoic man practically leapt out of his skin. Upon seeing it was Alex, he sat down and recomposed himself.

“Alex, don’t do that!”

“Do what?” she asked innocently.

“That,” Burr repeated. “It reminds me of… you know…”

“Sorry Burr,” Alex apologized, feeling genuinely guilty. She would flip out if someone surprised her too.

“It’s alright. Did you familiarize yourself with the floor?” Burr asked, trying to get a semblance of their normal conversations.

“Actually no. People kept mistaking me for an intern, and I got a tour of the bottom floor.”

Burr blinked in surprise.

“Did you tell them you were my assistant?”

Alex snapped her fingers.

“See, I did! Everyone seemed to think it was impossible for you to hire anyone! No one believed me! Well, except for Eliza…”

“Eliza?”

Right on cue, Angelica burst through the door, looking far from composed.

“You actually hired an assistant?!”

Burr buried his face in his hands and sighed. Eliza pulled her sister back. 

“Angelica, let’s talk this out.”

Alex awkwardly waved.

“You mean that kid was serious?” Angelica whispered, awed.

“I’m not a kid!” Alex protested. Ignoring him, Angelica turned to Burr.

“How in the world did he convince you?”

“I was impressed with his work ethic.”

“Bull****!”

“Angelica.”

The president appeared, face disapproving. 

“My apologies, Mr. President,” Angelica said quickly. “But Burr actually hired an assistant!”

The president, shocked, turned on Burr and Alexander. He observed them with a keen eye.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Alex didn’t understand why the president was angry. Burr, despite the increasing crowd in his office, appeared calm.

“I went through all the necessary procedures.”

“But you didn’t tell us!” Angelica protested, clearly upset. Burr’s eyes narrowed.

“I was not aware that I needed to inform you, as I had already filed a report.”

Burr’s iciness shocked even Alex.

“Mr. Burr. Do not give us attitude.”

Burr turned away, looking through his window. It occured to Alex that this was rather like a family. Angelica and the president were scolding Burr for keeping secrets.

“How do you two know each other?” the president asked.

“We were acquaintances.”

“Why did you hire him?” Angelica demanded.

Unfortunately, someone was walking by the doorway. James poked his head in.

“Burr hired someone?”

“What?!” Thomas screeched, practically jumping in. Upon seeing Alex, he growled, “You.”

“You,” Alex parroted.

“Burr, don’t hire this squirt, he’s a disrespectful shorty.”  
“What did you call me?”

They began to fight, causing more people to come to inspect the source of the noise. Burr shook his head as waves of people began questioning him. James proclaimed this day was to be hereby marked on the calendar, as a remembrance to the first time Burr hired someone, much to Burr’s annoyance.

Burr sighed. It was so like Alex to cause a massive commotion on the first day. He decided he would let this go just once.

And, if anyone asked, he was not enjoying this.


End file.
